La Conspiracion
by Hazeru beauty
Summary: Ha perdido su familia por causa de poder y egoismo y ahora que ha encontrado la felicidad luchara ante todo y todos para no dejarla escapar.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aqui está mi primer Fanfic, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews

Declaro que los personajes en esta historia no son mios, son propiedad de las CLAMP

Cap. I

Toda la biblioteca estaba cubierta de sangre, las paredes que eran de un color rosa pálido ahora son color carmesí. La escena era horrorosa, y en el suelo yacía el cuerpo inerte y sin vida del Jefe de Clanes del Japón. En el piso superior, en el cuarto principal sobre la cama ensangrentada se encentran los cuerpos de la esposa y el hijo, también brutalmente asesinados. Las causas de estas muertas aun son inexplicables para el departamento de criminología del Concilio de Magia de Oriente, ¿cómo es posible que una familia tan poderosa como esta, este muerta? Esa era la pregunta de Li Yelan, jefa de investigaciones y esposa del jefe del Clan Li y jefe del Concilio de magia. ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amiga estuviera muerta, con toda su familia?... un momento... faltab algo, ¿Dónde estaba la hija menor de ella? ¿Dónde estaba la pequeña Sakura? Se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de su amiga y exclamo en voz alta el nombre de ella

Nadeshiko, te prometo que encontrare al responsable de tu muerte lo hare pagar caro por lo que te hizo a ti y a tu familia – esto era muy doloroso para ella, ya que fueron amigas desde que tenía memoria, ella, Nadeshiko y Sonomi siempre fueron inseparables, pero había algo que no estaba bien, como alguien podía haber entrado a la casa, con todos los hechizos de protección que tenia, matar a todos sin posibilidad de defenderse y lo más extraño de todo – ¿Donde está la pequeña Sakura? – estaba muy procupada por el paradero de la pequeña de tres años, ella era la nueva maestra de cartas, aunque es aun muy pequeña posee un gran poder mágico, pero que aun esta sellado.

- Ye…lan – se escucho una vos quebrada y casi sin vida

- Nadeshiko! – exclamo con sorpresa, al ver a su amiga aun con vida – no te muevas llamare a alguien, vamos a conseguir ayuda

- Escu…cha, por…favor, prome…teme que… proteje…ras a mi…pequeña sa…kura – habla entre sus últimos alientos de vida.

- Pero que dices si te vas a recuperar

- Por… favor prome…telo

- Está bien te lo prometo, pero donde esta Sakura

- Noso…tros sabia…mos asi que… la escon…dimos – respiro profundo – ella está con… mi fami…lia – miro con sus ojos cansados a su amiga dándole las gracias y dio su último suspiro de vida. ¿ellos sabían sobre todo esto y no hicieron nada ni hablaron nada? ¿pero qué era lo había pasado? Aun no lo sabía pero lo iba averiguar, de eso estaba segura,, aunque sea lo último que haga en su vida.

18 años después…

Una joven de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, de una piel blanca y suave, con un cuerpo esbelto y deportivo y dueña de unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, caminaba por los patios de la facultad, dejando a todos los hombre babear por su belleza. Vestía un pantalón Jean a la cadera, una camisa tipo polo rosada, y unas sandalias color negro de tacón bajo. Tenía un gran carisma e irradiaba alegría por donde pasaba. Nadie diría que a esta joven la vida le ha dado golpes muy duros. Se dirigía hacia su automóvil con una gran pila de libros bajo el hombro, había pasado toda la tarde haciendo un trabajo de anatomía y eso la había cansado mucho, ya era muy de noche seguro que su abuelo estaba muy preocupado por ella. Mientras buscaba su llave en el bolsillo no se dio cuenta que unos hombres comenzaban a rodearla, Sakura miro el espejo del carro y fue allí que se dio cuenta de que un hombre se estaba acercando a ella con un trapo en la mano, no sabía que hacer agito su brazo en la dirección del hombre lo cual hizo que este saliera disparado hacia la pared, como si una ráfaga de viento fuerte lo hubiera golpeado.

Hong Kong

Un joven estaba sentado en una silla en medio de un montón de estantes llenos de libros antiguos, sobre magia de todas las partes del mundo, en sus manos sostenía un libro en latín antiguo sobre los tipos de maldiciones en los tiempos de la magia medieval. El joven era alto de un metro ochenta, cuerpo bien formado por todos sus años de entrenamientos en todos los tipos de artes marciales, espalda ancha, sus cabellos eran revueltos y de color azabache, y sus ojos color ámbar, eran de mirada profunda, intimidante, fría e imponente. Vestía un pantalón jean oscuro, una camisa rayada color gris una chaqueta color negra por encima. A él le encantaba estar en esta biblioteca ya que era el único lugar en la casa donde encontraba un poco de tranquilidad y en donde no tenia responsabilidad alguna. Pero todo eso estaba por cambiar.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, entrando por ella una mujer de porte imponente y belleza sin igual, sus cabellos eran largo y negros amarrados en una cola alta, vestía un vestido tradicional chino de color blanco y flores rojas contornadas de hilo dorado. Sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro, en los cuales reflejaba toda la sabiduría de los años.

- Rápido, tienes que ir a Tomoeda, AHORA! – dijo la mujer deseperada

- Madre pero ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto el joven sin enteder por que su madre estaba tan alterada

- Sakura corre peligro, tienes que ir a Tomoeda ahora!

- ¿Sakura? ¿Te refieres a Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarla? – pregunto indiferente volviendo a retomar su libro

- Porque yo te lo estoy ordenando como jefa del Concilio de Oriente! – le dijo quitándole el libro de la mano

- Está bien, pero que quede claro que lo hago solo porque me lo estas ordenando – dijo y después desapareció sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvo presente en ese lugar

Tomoeda

Ya no tenía salida, había corrido hacia un callejón sin salida y todo estaba solitario, no había nadie cerca. Sus energías se habían acabando de tanto correr, estaba atrapada los hombre ya la habían cercado, ese era su fin. Cuando uno de ellos se acerco a ella para golpearla en la cabeza, ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego, abrió sus ojos y solo puedo ver la espalda ancha de un hombre de cabellos castaños, que sostenía la mano de su atacante, después todo fue tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta que los bandidos estaban tirados en el piso sin aliento. Pero ella había gastado demasiada energía corriendo y utilizando hechizos que su cuerpo no aguanto más y desmayo. Sin embargo sabía que con aquel hombre ella estaba segura, aunque no sabía quién era, no podía explicarlo pero tenía el presentimiento que lo conocía de algún lugar. Lo último de pudo decir antes de que su mente quedara en blanco.

Despertó en su habitación, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza pero trato de restablecerse, cuando una vos masculina le indico lo contrario

- Será mejor que sigas recostada, gastaste mucha energía utilizando tu magia – después hizo un sonido burlesco – aun no entiendo cómo es que tu eres la maestra de las cartas Kinomoto – fue allí que se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía esa voz, solo él hablaba de esa forma tan burlesca, solo él podía ser tan frio y despreciable

- Pero que haces aquí Li – pregunto sentándose en la cama y con su visión ya más clara

- ¿Así es como tratas a la persona que salvo tu vida? – pregunto fingiendo un tono ofendido

- Por favor Li, déjate de melodramas, se puede saber que haces aquí – le pregunto por segunda vez casi perdiendo la paciencia

- Ya te lo dije, salvando tu pellejo de la muerte, pero ya veo que eres ingrata

- Pero como te atreves a…

- Sakura donde están tus modales querida – dijo una vos desde el lumbral de la puerta

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo – murmuro el joven chino

- Syaoran, acabo de hablar con tu madre – hizo una pequeña pausa para acercarse mas y poder ver al joven – y desde ahora en adelante tu serás el nuevo guardaespaldas de Sakura

- ¿Cómo?!!!!! – exclamaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

- Pero de que estás hablando abuelo yo no necesito ningún guarda espaldas! – dijo exasperada Sakura al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Mi madre se volvió loca, ¿en que estaba pensado cuando dijo eso? – se preguntaba Syaroan mas para sí mismo

- No lo sé hijo, ahora lo que importa es la seguridad de mi nieta, ya que dentro de tres meses cumplirá los 21 años, por lo tanto se convertirá en la jefa de los Clanes del Japón

- Es por eso que ahora están buscando la forma de retirarla del camino – dijo pensativo Syaoran

- Pero mi tío es el nuevo jefe de Clanes, ¿no es así abuelo? ¿Qué necesidad hay que yo tomo su lugar?

- Que el solo es un sustituto temporal en el puesto de Jefe, hasta que tu mi querida, cumplas los 21 año de edad y ocupes el lugar que era de tu padre.

- Pero aun así abuelo, no necesito de ningún guarda espaldas, especialmente el – dijo apuntando a Syaoran

- Lastimosamente en este asunto no les estoy preguntando a ninguno de los dos, les estoy informando – y con esto el anciano salió de la habitación dejando a los dos jóvenes sin poder creer lo que les estaba pasando. Tendrían que convivir el uno con el otro día y noche, hasta que ella cumpliera los 21 años. Tres largos meses! pero ¿como todo esto había pasado sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para detenerlo? Pero a Sakura ya se le había ocurrido una gran idea para poderse librar de esa pesadilla, solo esperaba que funcionara.

NOTAS:

Bien esqui está el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, y estre esperando los reviews ansiosa

Hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap II

El reloj tocaba sin parar, despertamdo a la joven de cabellos castaños y sonrisa gentil, que en este momento no tenia nada de gentil en su rostro, habia pasado toda la noche ingeniando su plan para salir de la situacion en la cual se encontraba, increible como tu vida puede dar un giro de 180 grados en cuestion de segundo. "Ah! Reloj infernal!" penso encuanto apagaba la alarma. La mañana estaba helada, el cielo completamente gris y las copas de los árboles se movían constantemente de un lado para el otro. Como había mudado el tiempo, si ayer hacia una calor insoportable y hoy parecía el polo norte de frio. Pero eso no importaba, lo único en lo que se tenía que concentrar era en cómo se iba deshacer de su nuevo guardaespaldas, ¿como su abuelo pudo haber hecho semejante cosa a ella?. El sabía perfectamente que Li y ella nunca se llevaron bien, desde que lo conoció aquel verano cuando era pequeña en un viaje de vacaciones que hicieron a China, el siempre fue arrogante, egoísta, frio, sin corazón. Nunca la trato bien, siempre la miraba con desprecio, nunca comprendio porque la trataba de esa forma cunado ella no le habia hecho nada malo, al contrario siempre trataba de acercarse a él, intentaba por todos los medios ser su amiga sin embargo siempre la rechazaba, a pesar de todo siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algún día fueran amigos. Abrió la cobija para levantarse pero se arrepintió "uf! Que frio que está haciendo!" pensó y se cubrió de los pies a la cabeza y volvió a dormir. De pronto sintió un frio inmenso recorrer todo su cuerpo, cuando quiso cubrirse mejor, se dio cuenta que la cobija ya no estaba más y miro parado a la par de su cama con la cobija en la mano a Syaoran que tenia dibujado en el rostro un sonrisa burlona y de satisfacción.

Pero… pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – pregunto enojada

Despertando a la bella durmiente – dijo con ironía – así que o te levantas de esa cama o te levanto yo mismo

Inténtalo – dijo recostándose de nuevo dándole la espalda al ambarino

Si así lo quieras – y sin esperarlo Sakura estaba siendo cargada en dirección al baño

Per que haces! Bájame inmediatamente Li! – gritaba sacudiendo lo brazos y las piernas

Bien – dijo y la soltó dentro de la bañera

Ahhhhhh! – su grito se escucho por toda la casa

El señor Amamiya se encontraba leyendo en la mesa del comedor como de costumbre cuando escucho el grito de su nieta, lo único que pudo hacer fue dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, esos dos si se llevaban bien. A los pocos minutos escucho bajar por las escaleras a Syaoran y 10 minutos después bajo Sakura.

Se puede saber ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? – pregunto una Sakura muy enojada

Estoy más de una hora esperando que la princesa se despertara – dijo metiendo su manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones – como vi que no lo hacías fui a hacerte el favor

¿Favor? ¿Llamas tirarme en la bañera con agua fría un favor? Acaso estás loco!

Creo que ya es hora que los dos se dirijan a la universidad o llegaran atrasados – intervino el abuelo de Sakura señalando el hermoso reloj de pared antiguo que estaba en la sala de estar

Oh por Dios! Ya es muy tarde! Voy a llegar tarde! – dijo recogiendo sus cosas con apuro

Eso no estaría sucediendo si te hubieras levantado temprano – le dijo mirándola

Deja de sermonearme y apresúrate – dijo pasando a la par de él y saliendo de la casa – ¿pero qué es esto? – pregunto apuntando un Ferrari f430 deportivo color rojo

Un automóvil, ¿acaso nunca habías visto uno?, ¿eres así de boba? – dijo posicionándose enfrente de la puerta del conductor

Pero… pero... ¿y mi automóvil? ¿qué sucedió con él?

Si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú misma quien lo destruyo anoche – dijo abriendo la puerta – entra rápido que ya estamos muy atrasados – diciendo eso entro y cerró la puerta.

Sakura aun no entendia porque todo esto estaba suceendiendole, ¿en donde habia convocado la mala suerte?, desde que puso un pie en la universidad solo gano miradas de odio y rencor por parte del alumnado, porque a ella? Maldito Li! porque tenia que ser tan guapo, perfecto, atletico, de mirada cautivante... un momento porque ELLA estaba pensando eso de su enemigo, en lo que deberia estarse concetrando en estos momentos era en su plan para librarse de el de una vez y para siempre, si exactamente eso! Pero era casi imposible cuando podia sentir toda la energia negativa proveniende de la comunidad de mujeres de la universidad sin contar de los hombres que habian perdido su camino a lo largo de su vida.

Tambien vas a seguirme en el salon de clases? - pregunto Sakaura irritada

No creo que seas lo sufucientemente tonta como para meterte en problemas en una clase o si? - le respondio sarcasticamente

Y sin mas nada entro en el salón sin siquiera despedirse de el. Todas las chicas estaban murmurando lo sucedido esta mañana, quien era el chico nuevo, cual seria su nombre, que estudiaria, si el y Sakura eran novios, en este punto a la castaña casi se le salen los ojos por tal pregunta, tenia que acabar con esto y rapido o de lo contraio su vida estaria arruinada!. Sakura rezaba a Dios para que las clases no terminaran nunca pero lastimosamente sus oraciones no fueron escuchadas y en es instante el profesor de la ultima clase miro su reloj y dio por terminada la leccion del día, tardo lo mas que pudo para arreglar sus cosas, cuando salio del salón pudo ver a un Syoran muy irritado por su tardanza eso por lo menos le subia el animo, saber que ella tambien le hacia la vida imposible como el a ella era algo que la alegraba un poco.

¿Se puede saber porque tardaste tanto? - pregunto con cierto enojo en su voz

estaba arreglando mis cosas – le dijo pasando por su lado

y en eso te tardas mas de 20 minutos! - ella siguio caminando sin prestar atencion al chico, de pronto sintio que la tomaban del brazo y fue arrastrada hasta la parte trasera del edifcio

Kinomoto Sakura mas te vale que me expliques ahora mismo lo que significan todos esos rumores que se estan exparciendo por toda la universidad! - Una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, largos que le llegaban hasta la cintura, piel blanca como la de una muñeca de porcelana y unos ojos color amatista, le pregunto muy enojada

To... Tomoyo-chan de que... de que hablas – Pregunto la castaña con nerviosismo

¿Como que de que hablo?, que llegaste a la universidad en un FERRARI, con un ADONIS, el cual todo mundo dice que es tu NOVIO porque no te quita los ojos de encima y te busca en todas las cla...

Tomoyo para empezar el no es mi novio – interrumpio a su amiga – y segundo tu ya lo conoces y sabes muy bien que el no me cae bien

¿Lo conosco?, ¿como así? De que... - pero se quedo callada al ver a la persona que estaba atras de Sakura

¿Porque diablos nunca te quedas en un solo lugar? - dijo el chico que al parecer habia corrido al ver que la joven de ojos verdes fue arrastrada cuando el estaba distraido por causa de otra chica que lo molestaba por milesima vez en el día.

Li! ¿pero que haces aqui? - la dueña de los ojos amatista no podia creer lo que estos veian

Haciendome la vida imposible, exactamente es eso lo que hace – dijo Sakura viendo a Syaoran con una mirada severa

No tengo tiempo para platicas – y agarro a Sakura por el brazo – anda, camina que tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Sueltame! - y de un jalon se solto de la mano del ambarino – te hablo mas tarde ok? - dijo dirijiendo a su amiga, la cual solo pudo menear la cabeza en signo de afirmacion viendo como la castaña se alejaba con el chino en direccion al estacionamiento.

En todo el trayecto para la casa ninguno de los dijos se dirijio la palabra, el recorrido fue en silencio y en encuanto Sakura llego a su casa corrio a su cuarto y se encerro, tenia muchas cosas que pensar y planear. Y como se lo prometio a su amiga le llamo, y al primer toque se escucho la vos de la joven de cabellos al otro lado de la linea.

_ Bien quiero toda una explicacion – dijo con expectativa

es una larga historia, asi que cuando tengamos mas tiempo para hablar te la cuento – solo escucho un suspiro de resignacion de parte de su amiga – bien para lo que te llamaba era para otra cosa – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – necesito que me ayudes a quitarme a Li de encima

que quieres que? - pregunto sin creer lo que oia

eso mismo Tomoyo – que me ayudes a quitarmelo de encima, ya tengo todo planeado, solo necesito de tu ayuda, por favor

Sakura, sabes las concecuencias que eso puede acarrerar verdad?

Por favor Tomoyo – le suplico a su amiga

ah, bien pero con una condicion

Enseiro?, claro dime cual?

Me tienes que contar todo, sin ocultarme nada, quiero saber absolutamente todo y cuando digo todo, es TODO

a que te refieres – pregunto la castaña con nerviosismo, sabia que eso no podia ser bueno

Bien sabes a lo que me refiero, no hagas la tonta te espero aqui mañana para la hora del almuero - y sin esperar una respuesta corto la llamada. Sakura estaba acorralada, sabia que una de esas seciones con Tomoyo nunca terminaban en nada bueno, alfinal siempre terminaba contandole cosas que no queria, no sabia como ella lo hacia pero siempre sabia cuando estaba ocultando algo, acaso ella era tan fasil de leer?, no tenia ni idea pero lo unico que sabia era que no tenia escapatoria que aceptar el interrogatorio de Tomoyo o si no su vida se convertiria en un infierno.

El resto del dia transcurrio tranquilo, milagrosamente Li habia desaparecido del mapa, cosa que era extraño porque siempre estaba en cada esquina atormentando su vida, sera que sus oracioenes fueron escuchadas, pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, escucho la voz del ambarino al final de pasillo y como la curiosidad mato al gato salio de su cuarto, se acerco mas a él sin que se diera cuenta para escuchar mejor la platica que él estaba teniendo. Extraño estaba hablando en ingles, ¿con quien estaria hablando?, ahora esque daba gracias de todos aquellos años de ingles intesivo y aburrido con la Señora Thomas, que lo unico que hacia era contarle en detalle su colección de gatos de porcelana que tenia en su casa en Inglaterra. Cuando estuvo a una distancia favorable para poder escuchar y que al mismo tiempo no la vieran se detuvo.

¿Estas seguro de eso? – pregunto con un poco de imprescion en su voz – Bien voy a ver que mas puedo averiguar... si no te preocupes... ¿con quien crees que estas hablando? Claro que la tengo bajo control – ¿estará hablando de ella? ¿con quien? - te tengo que dejar porque hay una pequeña intrusa mal educada escuchando la conversacion de otros, hablamos otro dia – y corto la comunicacion – ¿nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educacion escuchar la platica de otros? - dijo viendola con reselo en los ojos pasando a su lado

¿Como sabias que estaba aqui? - pregunto sorprendida, estaba segura que no habia hecho ningun ruido y que habia escondido su magia

Secretos de profecion – y antes de salir de la vista de la joven se paro – será mejor que te vallas a dormir si no quieres que mañana te haga algo peor para despertarte – y con eso desaparecio en la esquina del pasilllo dirijiendose a su recamara. AHHHHH!!!!! insoportable!!!!! gritaba en su cabeza encuanto cerraba con fuerza la puerta de su cuarto. Al día siguiente se desperto temprano, tomo un baño y cuando salio de la recamara se encontro con un chino sorprendido en ferte de ella

¿ que paso acaso tengo algo en mi rostro? - intento poner el rostro mas amigable que pudo

wow! Los milagros existen – dijo el chino ganandose un fuerte golpe en el brazo – vamos apresurate y come te espero en el carro

Syaoran habia dejado a Sakura en la casa de Tomoyo depues de las clases, cosa que no le agrado pues sabia que la castaña estaba tramando algo, todo el dia habia estado evasiva, callada y pensativa, algo que no es muy comun en ella. Pero despues se encargaria de averiguar lo que tenia la chica de ojos verdes por ahora tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar, como que hacer para regresar Hong Kong y resolver unos problemas que le quedaron pendientes , no podia dejar a Kinomoto sola o su mamá se aseguraria que el nunca tuviera un decendencia.

Sakura esperaba que Tomoyo haya hecho lo que ella le dijo por telefono a la hora del almuerzo, tenia mas o menos una idea de lo que queria hacer. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la amatista esta se abrio rapidamente y Sakura fue jalada por su mejor amiga adentro del dormitorio

Ahora si Kinomoto Sakura cuentame lo que vas a hacer – le dijo su amiga con la mirada llena de insertidumbre – porque me ordenaste que le diera el dia libre a mis empleados?

Todo es parte del plan Tomoyo – dijo tomando aire – mira lo unico que necesito que hagas por mi, es que llames desesperada a mi casa diciendoles que unos hombres entraron a tu casa y como no habia nadie y tu no posees magia no pudiste hacer nada y que me llevaron con ellos

¿Que? Acaso perdiste la cordura! - exclamo Tomoyo sorprendida por lo que la amiga le estaba pidiendo – sabes muy bien que se van a dar cuenta que les estoy mintiendo, ademas no crees que estas yendo muy lejos con todo esto?

No te preocupes Tomoyo voy a estar perfectamente bien – dijo Sakura poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su querida amiga y prima intentando calmarla – me voy a esconder por dos semanas en la de playa que tenemos en Okinawa, en ese tiempo que este "secuestrada" mi abuelo se volvera furioso por la ineptitud de Li por lo que lo van a despedir por su incompetencia en no poder protegerme y estaré libre de él alfin, despues me voy a inventar algo para que crean que me escape de mis raptores y listo! volvere a mi vida normal.

Tomoyo nunca estuvo deacuerdo con lo que su prima pidio, despues de unas cuantas horas de que Sakura saliode su casa llamo a la residensia de su abuelo y le dijo casi al borde las lagrimas lo que haba pasado, lloro no porque era una buena actriz, si no porque no soportaba la idea de mentirle a su propio abuelo y ahcerlo sufrir de esa manera. Tuvo que poner cabeza arriba su casa para que creyeran que 10 hombres habian entrado a su allí y las habian atacado, pero que Sakura utilizo su magia para protegerla y por eso no pudo pelear en contra de los atacantes y fue asi como pudieron secuestrarla. Le dolia ver a su abuelo en ese estado de desesperacion pero se lo habia prometido a su prima y su amistad y lealtad era mayor, solo esperaba que esutiviera haciendo lo correcto, mas le valia a Sakura que soltara la lengua cuando regresara o si lo pagaria muy caro. El unico que parecia calmado y con una cara de incredulidad era Syaoran pero encuanto vio los moretones que tenia Tomoyo en el cuerpo infligidos genuinamente por magia no le quedo de otra que creerle y salio rapidamente de la casa de los Didouji para buscar pistas del paradero de la Castaña. Cuando su casa quedo alfin vacia Tomoyo se sintio tranquila de que la dejarán de interrogar todo el santo día gracias a Dios un momento de paz y tranquilidad o almenos eso creeia , pues poco sabia que eso estaba apunto de cambiar.

Una semana despues Sakura estaba volviendo de un pequeño bañoen la playa para disfrutar la tranquildad que habia tenido desde que habia llegado a ese lugar, solo faltaba una semana mas para regresar " para esta hora Syaoran ya debe estar devuelta en su tierra con el rabo entre las patas con Yelan infrigiendole la mas dolorosa de las torturas por haber fallado en protegerme" penso encuantro cruzaba el lumbral de la puerta.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus pequeñas vacaciones – dijo una vos que provenia de la oscuridad de la sala – por que acaban de terminarse

¿Q... quien esta alli? - dijo encendiendo la luz para revelar a un joven de ojos ambar y cabello castaño sentado en el sofa con una copa de wisky en su mano – L...li – exclamo Sakura ahogando un grito

Si pensabas que antes tu vida la convertia en un calvario – dijo con tono brusco en su voz – ahora sabras lo que es el infierno – y sus ojos se oscurecieron, cosa que Sakura perfectamente sabia que significaba que esta completamente furioso y que enverdad lo estaba diciendo enserio.


End file.
